


It's an Uber Life, Trina

by GrojZow11



Category: Grojband
Genre: A rewrite of a rewrite of a rewrite..., Gen, God I suck at this, Grojband AU, Its a Wonderful Life - freeform, Mina is called Bernadette, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags Are Hard, Trina dialogue is impossible :(, no beta read, or twoshot in this case, this is now a oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrojZow11/pseuds/GrojZow11
Summary: (A Grojband AU)Trina woke up in a world where Grojband and her brother doesn’t exist. (Oneshot)UPDATE - This story is now a one-shot (or two-shot). I lost the motivation to keep going so for now this story is over.
Relationships: Trina Riffin & Corey Riffin, Trina Riffin & Grojband, Trina Riffin & Mina Beff | Bernadette Beff
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	1. Wake Me Up from this Headache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this will now become a one-shot (or two-shot in this case). I'm sorry that I disappointed you all for hoping. I hope you guys enjoy it as it is.

Trina groan when she woke up with a dulling pain in her head. It didn’t feel like her usual wake up routine, so something was off from the start. It took a while, but she manages to get her eyes open without being blinded by the lights. 

After propping herself up, she quickly realized that she was in her room on her bed. She doesn’t remember coming in to take a nap or anything else. All she can recall was having an argument with her annoying little brother who want her to drive him and his lame-o band to some random gig she didn’t care about. And that’s all she can remember. 

Then how did she end up in her room? 

“Trina?” 

Trina whip her head to see Mina hovering near her bed. But she soon regrets it as her head suddenly begin to throb painfully.

“Like- OW, my head!” she shouts, holding her to head to stop whatever pain she possessed.   
“Easy, Trina.” Mina said, trying to guide her pink-haired friend to lay down. “Are you okay?” she asks. 

“I’m fine, just a stupid headache.” Trina said simply. As much as she relief see her geeky friend (which she would never admit to her), she needs answers. “Like- what the heck happened to me, and why does my brain feel like pain or whatever?!” she demanded.

Mina was taken aback with the outburst, but still answers. “I don’t know, you sort of passed out from nowhere.” 

Trina was puzzled. “Pass out? How- why would I pass out in the garage?”

This time Mina was puzzled. “What are you talking about?” 

“Don’t play dumb with me, Mina.” Trina scoffed. 

Mina blinked in confusion. “Who’s Mina?” She looks around the room, only to find only them. “Wait, were you talking to me?” 

“Like- **DUH!** Are there any other Mina here or whatnot?” 

“But my name isn’t Mina,” She tell her, “It’s Bernadette.”

Trina’s eyes widen. “Huh? When did you decided to change your name back?”

“Wha-?” Mina want to ask, but was interrupted by her now angry friend. 

“Just because I was unconscious for like- 5ever, doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want now. As long we’re in this friendship, you do whatever I say, got it?!” She barked. 

Looking at her, she expects Mina to back down. Mina seems surprised by the information, but it doesn’t seem to wane her down as she narrows her eyes. “Look, you don’t seem to be in the right mind. But that doesn’t excuse you making that decision. Just for our own sake, it’s best to stick to Bernadette – my real name. Got it?” She finishes it off by crossing her arms. 

Trina couldn’t believe her ears. Since when did Mina decides to go against her word? And when did she become more assertive? Even so, how dare she talk back at her. Just as Trina about to write her a new one, a brief, sharp pain appeared in her head again. Trina groan in frustration, rubbing her head to ease. This isn’t going anywhere if she can’t any answer. Guess she’ll let it slide… for now. 

“Like- never mind that.” Trina grunts. “Can we go back to why I passed out in the garage or whatever?!” Or how she got to her room, she thought, but then she figures Mina/Bernadette probably carry her up here. 

Mi-Bernadette raise an eyebrow. “Why would be in the garage? We were in your room the whole time doing our usual study session.” 

Trina tries to process her friend’s words. Study sessions? Since when did she ever care about school? This has to be Mi-Bernadette’s horrible attempts to mess with her because clearly it isn’t working. “Like- what are these ' _study sessions'_ you are talking about, Mina?” she said frustratingly, “This has got to be the worst joke you ever made up or whatever.” 

Mi-Bernadette huffs while adjusting her glasses. “First off, it’s Bernadette.” She hear Trina grumbled but continues anyway, “Second of all, this is not a joke. We would do this every day after school. Why would we be in the garage in a time like this?” 

“Like- all I can remember my brother’s lame-o band wanting me to drive then to some stupid gig.” She answers. “But I totes can’t remember after that.” 

Trina looks back at Mi-Bernadette to see a confused look on her face. She didn’t want to ask, but she has to. “Like- what.” 

Her friend was hesitant before speaking. “Well, it’s just… I have no idea what you're talking about.” She looks completely lost. Trina couldn’t help but let out an exasperated sigh. Does she have to explain everything herself? 

“You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Corey and his band _‘Grojband’_ ,” She air quoted the band’s name in distaste. “Like- come on, you should totes already know this by now.” 

“…. Trina, I never even heard of a band like that.” The teal-haired girl said, arching an eyebrow at her once again. “And who is this Corey guy?”

“Like- **UGH!** Do I have to spell everything out for you!?” Trina growled, “He’s my lame little brother who thinks that music would solve anything. I mean seriously Mina, how could you forget something like that?!”

Mi-Bernadette became silent for a moment before giving her an answer. “Uhh, Trina…”

“… You don’t have a brother.”


	2. Ch 1: I Won’t Blackout This time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trina and Mi-Bernadette are having a confusing time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end. Sorry to leave you guys

_“Trina… You don’t have a brother.”_

An uncomfortable silence settles in the room as Trina stares at her friend, eyes big as dinner plates and slacked jawed. Her mind still trying to process to what her friend just said to her. There were millions of questions in her head that she wanted to ask but can’t seem to get a single one out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Mi- Bernadette starts to worry when she doesn’t get a response from her friend. She tries waving her hand and snapping her fingers in front of Trina’s face, but there was no reaction. Maybe her mysterious blackout has to do with it. She has been acting weird when she woke up. Not to mention how odd the way she talks. 

After a moment, Trina finally snapped out of it. “So… you’re telling me that Corey doesn’t exist in this world and junk?!” She blurted out.

Not a question Bernadette was expecting, but it was something. “I mean, of course you are Trina.” She answers. “You’re an only child and all.”

Trina almost forgot how to blink at that statement.

_Like- this seriously can’t be real,_ she thought to herself. _How could Corey just… not be here and junk? As much as I want him to disappear and stuff, how could Mina say that with a straight face?_

Trina didn’t want to believe that Mina can pull something like this to her (even though this doesn’t seem like _her_ Mina). This has to be a sick joke that Corey and his goonies had planned and somehow gotten Mina roped into it. At least, that’s the only explanation she come up with.

But something about her own explanation didn’t well with her, like a part of her mind is telling her that this is _real_. But how could it be real when she _knows_ that it’s fake?

Unless…

And that’s when it hit her. 

There was another moment of silence before Trina starts giggling.

“Trina…?”

Suddenly, Trina burst into a laughter as if she was a maniac. This catches Bernadette completely off guard, shocking her. But Trina was too oblivious in her madness to see that.

“Oh Mina, like- this has to be the best dream or whatever!”

“Wha- huh??” Bernadette was confused, but Trina didn’t let her finish.

“Like- I have no brother in the world and junk! This would’ve been like- the best thing that ever happen to me if this were a dream or whatever.” She giggled in between sentences.

“Trina, this isn’t a dream,” Mina insist, “Why would you think I do something like that?!”

Trian scoffed. “ _pfft_ , I don’t know, you tell me.” She shrugs while staring at her challenging.

“Trina… Are you feeling alright?” Mi- Bernadette asked cautiously, want to put her hand her the pinkette’s forehead, but was swatted away.

“Like **TOTES** I’m alright! Like- why wouldn’t I be?” Trina voice sound in between sweet and sarcastic. She could feel her eye twitching from this annoyance, she surprised that she haven’t had another headache.

Soon Bernadette gives her a challenging stare of her own before getting close to her face, eyes squinting. Trina couldn’t help by feel insecure as if those spectacle eyes are trying to get a read on something. Soon after she pulls back before giving her a look. “…please tell me you’re joking.” She said tiredly.

Trina looked at her confused look as she said that. “Huh?!” she squawked.

“Trina, you been acting weird for the last hour. And while don’t know what’s going on with you, at least for my sake just tell me the truth.” Bernadette stated, adjusting her glasses.

Trina was going to retort back before stopping herself. She really wants to stop dealing with this dream shenanigans anymore, so might as well go on with whatever Mina said earlier until she wakes up. “I mean… Yeah, of course! This is all a joke!” She starts, at least to sound convincing.

“Really?” Bernadette asked, eyebrow raised and doesn’t seem convinced in the slightest.

“Yeah… like- got you! Heheheh….” She soon trailed off, now realizing that it wasn’t working. Bernadette just stares at her dumbfounded while Trina looks anywhere around the room except her friend’s face. The situation is starting to get more awkward than it should be. Luckily, Bernadette breaks the ice.

“…Okaaay, I think you need more rest.” Bernadette said nervously getting up as she fetches her stuff. “Well, I better get going, it’s passed my curfew.”

Trina sat up straight. “Really, what time is itShe said, now looking outside to see that it was now dark. When did it get do late? Mi- Bernadette make her way to the door and put her hand on the handle. But before she opens the door, she looks back at her friend with a worried expression.

“Are you sure you’re feeling well, Trina?” She asks. Trina resists the urge of rolling her eyes.

“I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it, okaysies?” Trina bulge her eyes innocently, hoping that will convince her. Pulling off a smile is such a pain, but she really wants her friend to leave now.

Mi-Bernadette let out a sigh. “Well… if you say so.” She said defeatedly. She was still skeptical about her friend’s behavior but decided to chalk it up to the episode she had and hope for the best tomorrow. She looks down on her watch while Trina internally cheers to herself. “I’ll check on you tomorrow, see you then!” And just like that Bernadette is gone.

After a few minutes of silence, Trina groaned and flop onto her pillow. That could have gone better, buy not only she has no idea what just happened within the past hour, now Mina thinks that she’s crazy. 

She shook her head; she needs to process of what happened with the last hour. First, she woke up with this annoying headache, then Mina change back to her real names and been acting weird lately, and now has been told that her brother is now nonexistence to this world (not that she’s complaining or anything).

But the real question is… how did she even get here? She couldn't remember what happened after her little argument with Corey and his little entourage. Did she get knocked out or something?

But never mind that now, it’s time to wake up. She usually (and unfortunately) wakes up by the good part of the dream, but it hasn’t happened yet for some odd reason.

She soon closed her eyes and…

…

… nothing.

She tries again and again, squinting her eyes shut as much as she can, but she was still in her room in the dream. This has never happened before. What now?

“Eh, I’ll figure it out in the morning or whatever.” She said. Soon after getting dress and brushing her teeth (and while in the bathroom, she notices that she wasn’t wearing her braces), she tucked herself in bed. It was then after a few minutes that the house was quiet. Usually, she could hear Corey blasting some of his grody music in his room whenever he couldn’t sleep. Speaking of which, did he and his band went to the gig without them? And did they even come home from it?

She soon brushes off the useless concerns. He was probably at one of his friends’ house to stay over.

She soon closes her eyes and try to sleep for the night, at least until she wakes up from this dream…

…it was a nice dream while it lasted, she thought.


End file.
